Nekosensei's Wedding
by Love Psycho
Summary: Cause Fakir's in denial, Ahiru desprate. Go figure. FakirAhiru


Now, pretty much everything was normal. Or as normal as it could be for someone who's stories can come to life and a duck turned human-again could be.

Yes, Fakir had brought Ahiru back into human-hood; if only because the duck who could give hope and light-not to mention support, while facing townspeople-turned-crows, deserved more than an oridinary life as just a duck.

And, she had entered Kinkan Academy of the Arts as a new student since no one remembered her. And, though she was still the worst student, she had quickly picked up where she had left off. Pike and Lillie were her friends again and Fakir...

Well he did his best to help her in school and spent time in the library with her, when he wasn't trying to squeeze time in between the Writing arts seminares he was taking.

Though, no resurrection is perfect. So, while Ahiru was human again, there was a hanger on.

Neko-sensei was back. And his crazy antics over marriage. Though, that looked like it was coming to a close.

Staring into the mirror, adjusting the black suit, Fakir wondered how it had come to this. What on earth had possessed Ahiru to say yes to Neko-sensei's crazy demands. Why the bloody hell did no one-not even the staff!-stop this! And why was he best man again...?

The door opened, revealing Autor. "Come on, Fakir. You'll miss the wedding."

Fakir sighed and went out of the small dressing room. Neko-sensei was waiting by the altar already, hair stiff all over the place. Then the organ began to play and all turned to look to the large ornant doors. They opened and Uzuru marched out, spreading flowers like crazy, yet still pounding on her little drum. Pike and Lillie came next, dressed as sugar-spun bridesmaids. Then, a cresendo, and Ahiru stepped out.

The beautiful white dress drapped over her small curves, her shoulders bare and her dress flowing downwards to end in white feathers. A veil was draped over her head, her hair pulled back and her bangs tamed somewhat. She was carrying a small bouquet of blue and white flowers.

She was so beautiful...

Fakir scowled. How dare he...

Suddenly, the priest was asking if anyone rejected this marriage.

"I do!"

All turned to stare at the enraged Fakir. Lillie perked up immediately.

"Ooh....A battle!" She was practically sparkling.

Ahiru stared at him. "Fakir..." She whispered.

"I won't have my Ahiru marry a cat!" Fakir exclaimed. '_What the hell am I saying?_' He thought, in shock at the words coming from his lips.

Neko-sensei yowled. "I'll fight you for this lovely girl's hand in ma...marriage!"

Suddenly they were both swinging swords, and with a 'clang!' they met. Ahiru stared in shock, watching as the battle unfolded for her heart.

A parry. A strike. A cut. Both of them were intensely into this fight. Fakir though, seemed a little more.

Fakir pushed hard at Neko-sensei, and he lost his sword. Fakir pressed his sword tip to his throat. "Submit."

Neko-sensei shook his head.

"Submit!"

Once again, he shook his head. Fakir growled and was about to cut his throat when...

"Yamatte! Stop Fakir!" Ahiru clung to his arm, pulling back on it. Fakir turned to stare at her, shocked. "A...Ahiru?"

"Yamero...I...I only said yes, becuase..."

Everyone stared-Autor in contemplation, Lillie in joy and Pike in shock-as the drama unfolded in front of them.

"Becuase...I thought you'd never ask me! I...never thought you'd marry me and Neko-san....he asked me..."

Fakir dropped the sword and gathered Ahiru up into his arms.

"Is...is that all? If you wanted to marry me, you...could have told me."

Ahiru looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "But, you seem so angry when I'm around..."

Fakir smiled at her, gently. "That's only a facade-so I can try to deny how beautiful you are."

"I'm...I'm beautiful?" Her lips trembled.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Oh, Fakir!"

Fakir brought her close to him, preparing for a kiss.

"Oh, really!"

They looked up into the sky, to see Kraehe floating above them. She moved her hand and a fierce wind picked up. All the guests were blown about, and Ahiru was torn from Fakir's grasp.

"AHIRU!"

Kraehe held Ahiru bridal style, her wedding dress hanging down gently. "Ahiru-chan is mine. Never yours."

Fakir glared. "How...dare you! Let her go, you ugly crow!"

"Never!" Kraehe cried.

"OHOHOHO!" With a gust of vile wind, she was gone, taking Ahiru with her.

"AHIRU!!!!!"

Fakir sat up in bed, panting fiercely. "Yume?" He looked around, and sighed. "Tch. It was only a dream."

He reminded himself that Neko-sensei, though back, hadn't gotten Ahiru to marry him and why should he care in the first place?

Oh, right. He was in love with her, wasn't he?

-the next day-

Fakir watched as Ahiru stretched, Lillie teasing her about something. He frowned, and walked over.

Ahiru looked up, as a shadow went across her. "Huh? Fakir?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "You're coming with me."

Ahiur's eyes widened. "Ah? What...what's with you."

The class watched startled, as Ahiru was dragged out by Fakir.

Once they reached the gate outside, Ahiru pulled her hand from his grasp.

"What's with you Fakir!? You can't just drag me out of class!"

"We're going out." Fakir spat out.

"Uh?" Ahiru looked completely confused.

"We're going out." He stated again.

"Matte...are you taking me out on a date?!" Ahiru exclaimed, shocked.

Fakir turned and looked at her, calmly. "Yes."

"Wel, aren't you...aren't you suppose to ask me!?|

Fakir stared at her. "Are you saying no?"

"NO! I'm not, but..."

Fakir grabbed her hand again. "Then lets go."

"MATTE MATTE!"

Thus, did Fakir and Ahiru's strange relationship start. And Neko-sensei never asked Ahiru to marry him no matter how late she was. For everytime he began to, the most evilliest of death glares would hit him in the back, with such intensity that you'd expect him to burst into flame. No other glare was a match for Fakir's "stay away from Ahiru or die" glare.

And they lived happily ever after. Kinda...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M MARRYING YOU!!!!?"

"Tch. You saying no?"  
"Well....not really...."

"Then you're marrying me."

"Grrr..."

-end-

Probably one of the weirdest fics I've ever written. This is for my sister, since she's older now since July 4th. How old again...? Oh well, I know she likes Neko-sensei after watching Princess Tutu with her while we were at the cottage. Doesn't have much of him, but...meh. Its Fakir/Ahiru. What do you expect? Putting in Kraehe was simple enjoyment. Oh, and I threw in the Japanese words for fun as well. I'm sure you can understand them. If not...

Matte – Wait

Yume – Dream

Yamero – Stop  
Cake for those who review my first Princess Tutu fic!

-Love Psycho


End file.
